Check Yes Juliet
by PrincessDrea
Summary: This is a spin off of the song "Check yes juliet" from we the kings. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is inspired from "Check Yes Juliet" From We the Kings. Just wanted to let you all know that I have characters in mind for this and how they look like, here is the character list is:

-Juliet-Megan Fox

-Juliet's Mom-Lauren Graham

-Juliet's Dad-Mc Dreamy (hehe)

-Juliet's Step Dad- Alec Baldwin

-Hedi-Rachel McAdams

-Fiona-Mandy Moore

-Haden-Teddy Grieger

Hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it!  3

Apathy, disinterest, dullness, ennui, fatigue, lethargy, tedium, weariness—All thesaurus synonyms for boredom—Juliet's main emotion, beside the occasional; excited, angry, sad… Juliet, named after, of course, Shakespeare star crossed lover-girl, felt as if she was a mix of fairly tales and tragedies. Romeo and Juliet, obviously, because of her name and the fact that her parents never let her do anything, Rapunzel, because she was trapped at the top of the 5 story house her parents had, The little mermaid, she never got to 'walk around' like the normal girls, snow white, because she was pale and has blue eyes and black hair, Then Beauty and the beast, in reverse, she has no father anymore, it was just her, her mother, her step-father and the dog, Piglet; because it was her favorite Winnie the Pooh character. She'd been born prematurely, causing her to be very fragile as a child. Thus, her parents over protected her, not letting her behave as a normal child. Never got to: join the girl scouts, too risky to sleep outside in a tent. Never got to go to public school, the education was better and since sports probably aren't a good idea for her she could focus on academics, and not to mention that this private school was an all girl school. Christ was she ever bored in her life. She couldn't wait to turn 18 and runaway! Juliet went inside from the balcony, the wind was picking up, she didn't want to get sick, and in case she could convince her mother. Soon, on November 18, Juliet would turn 18, and her two best friend, Hedi, and Fiona, would take her to a local concert at a club they could get into, where later they would spend the 

night at a hotel. Now the only problem was if her mother would let her go. Her father probably would have given in but he died when she was 10, 8 years ago.

In addition to her mother's protectiveness, her step-father never tried to help her out with anything. Her mother made rules for her and she enforced them, he did nothing but pay for all her things, and be her mother's husband. She sunk into her bed and leaned her head on the headboard. Please God. Let mom say yes! There was a knock at her door. She sat up erect.

"Juliet? Can I come in?" her mother said through the door.

"Yeah mom come in." she responded. Her mother came and sat at the edge of her bed grabbing her hand. Oh no. This doesn't look so good.

"Juliet, you know I am only trying to protect you. You are the only true thing I have left. Part of your father. I love you sweetheart and I don't want you to go." She opened her mouth to protest but she was silenced. "But. I knoe that you are turning 18, and since technically you are an adult, you don't have to ask for permission. And since you know that and value my opinion, I have decided to let you go out with your friends on your birthday." She was shocked. Yes. She said yes. Yes!

"Thank you so much mom. You have no clue how thankful I am!" she practically jumped on her mom hugging her.

Once her mom was out the door she did a happy dance and shrieked. She danced over to her phone and three way called Hedi and Fiona.

"Hello?" the said in unison.

"She said yes!" she shrieked into the phone.

"She did!?" they replied.

"Yes!" she said again. They chatted on for hours about the night they would have and all the fun it would be. Fiona told Juliet what to wear and Hedi said she would do her make-up.

"This is going to be so much fun guys." Juliet told her friends.

"We know finally you'll be able to let your hair down!" Hedi said.

"You're going to look so hot with the outfit I picked out!" Fiona said.

"Whoa, who's clothing?"

"Yours!"

"Mine?! How do you know whats in my closet?"

"Oh I did some perusing last time we we're there just in case." The girls laughed and laughed and Fiona finally told Juliet what she would wear. She said the night before, Hedi would braid all of her hair in little braids so the next day her hair would be wavy, then her make-up would be black eyeliner on both eyes. For the actual outfit, she would wear a hot pink corset top that laced up in the back, and black skinny jeans, and matching hot pink flats.

"We should all get temporary tattoos!" Hedi said.

"Yeah!" Juliet and Fiona agreed.

"Some real hard core ones!" Hedi announced.

"OoOo, I want a hibiscus flower on my shoulder!" Fiona yelled.

"I want a peace sign on my boob!"

"What?!" they yelled.

"Well, not on my boob, but near my chest." She defended. They cracked up and Hedi and Fiona pestered Juliet on what tattoo she would get.

"Ok. Fine. I'm going to get a butterfly on my lower back."

"OoOo that's sexy!" Hedi yelled. The laughed more and final lung up because Fiona's mom needed the phone. The plans were set. In one week, on November 18, Juliet, Hedi, and Fiona, would go to their hotel room, at the Marriot downtown, they would get dressed up and put their tattoos on, and go for a night out on the town. This was going to be the best night of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter! I'm having lot of fun writing this story, a lot of musical inspiration! Just wanted to mention two things:

-all the music in here are songs that belong to artists, even though this band will be playing them.

-if you have suggestions about what the other band member's look like lemme know and I can list them in the story!

Enjoy! Oh and FYI the band name is Violet Hill. 3

"One, two, one, two three!" Derek their band drummer, beat the drums, summoning the song. The intro started of great, his opening lyrics smoothly flowed with the music, the drumming rocked, the bass droned in, but then chaos. The beginning of the 2nd bridge, the part they always messed up, started and the entire band fell apart. Derek threw his drum sticks across the garage.

"Damn it." he yelled.

"Hey watch it." Haden the lead singer/guitarist/lyricist, retorted.

"Come on guys." Carter, the bassist, and peacemaker offered.

"Let's just try again." Said Mason, the other guitarist, and singer.

"No. I'm taking a break." Announced Derek.

"Yeah I think It'll be better if we take 5." Haden said. Derek and Carter went to 7-11 go get some food and water, while Haden and Mason sat in the garage.

"Saturday, we're performing. And we still cant get this song down."

"Don't worry man. We'll just play some other song."

"No Mason. We need this song!" He stood up and went to his guitar. "Maybe we can alter the bridge."

"Yeah maybe."

"Maybe some less notes in there somewhere, or maybe you could take the solo, and Derek can chime in with the drums. No bass or .lyrics. Then continue where we left off…" he played the solo and counted off the beat where Derek could chime in.

"That might work dude." Mason listened.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Lets try it when they get back." Not too soon after that, the other guys came back and they hopped back onto their instrument, hoping for a way to salvage the song. Once they played through the entire song, the jumped around proud of their accomplishment. Then they went through the set of songs they would play, later that week on Saturday.

"This is gonna rock man!" Derek shouted excitedly.

"Yeah man!" yelled Carter.

"So Friday is last practice? Does that sound good? I don't think we need anymore practice." Haden said.

"Yeah man, we'll see you in two days ." said Derek strolling to the door. "Come on Carter, you get a ride now or never."

"Alright guys see you Friday."

"Peace!" Yelled Mason. Haden and Mason cleaned up the garage and marched away to Mason's room. Mason's mom was the only one that would let them practice there in peace. Derek's parent weren't up to people disturbing their "daze", and Haden's parents didn't want all these people at home while they were out of town. Carter's parents thought their rich neighbors might not be to happy about a rock band around their "peaceful living spaces", so basically Violet Hill had a lot of thanking to do to Mason's mom, the only cool one. Since she was also the youngest, she understood them. She was practically Haden's new mom. There was a knock on Mason's bedroom door.

"Hey guys, there are some sandwiches here, and some sodas if your up to it." she said from behind the door.

"Awesome mom thanks." Mason yelled. Haden just laid back on the bean bag chair on the floor. He closed his eyes and imagined the crowd there would be this Saturday at Scorpio, the club the gig was at. Girls all over the place, dudes rocking out to their music, everyone was gonna want more!

"Earth to Haden!" Mason screamed. He rolled off the bean bag chair.

"What man?" he said.

"Are you coming to get some food or what?"

"Oh yeah. I'm coming." The stalked off to the kitchen to eat. They were silent, so Haden went back to this thinking. Haden was a senior this year at the public high school. Not the athletic type, music was more his think, but he enjoyed running and hitting the gym in his parents spare room. He was an only child, and his parents traveled all the time for work, together. He barely saw them, but he didn't mind too much, they never were really into having him. They got him what he needed and basically that was it. He has freedom since he was 8, when his parents started leaving him alone, with just the neighbors to check on him. Both his grandparents were awesome, but died when he was 10. When he was younger, they stayed with him, watching what he did. School, was his forte, but he was pretty smart, and retained a 3.6 GPA. Mason was his best friend, along with Derek and Carter being pretty close friends and band mates. Mason and he planned out having a band since they were 8. Before that they just played video games. They'd known each other since kindergarten and had been inseparable.

"Earth to Haden?" Mason said again.

"Hu?"

"Man, where's your head today?"

"Sorry man. I'm just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay…whatever."

"I have a feeling, we're gonna rock on Saturday."

"No shit dude."

"Naw, listen it's diff I sense something." And the thing was Haden did have a way of sensing things. "There will be an inspiration there. A big one. For an awesome song."

"A chick?"

"I don't know man. I just said inspiration."

"Well, I hope this all might muse will get the message in your head."

"Oh it will don't trip."

"Oh I'm not." The punched each other.

"Let's go play some guitar hero."

"Yeah let's go play." Some thing life changing was going to happen on Saturday, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen**.**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are gonna start to love this now! 

"Would you come out already?!" yelled Hedi. Juliet was nervous. She'd never worn anything this sexy before. She was limited to tank top and shorts when ever not in her school uniform.

"Alright, here I come." She announced. She walked out of the bathroom, all dressed up.

"Oh dang girl!" Fiona shrieked.

"Oh I look like a cow don't I ?" She said.

"Heck no! You look hot!"Hedi said. She admired her entire self in the mirror, Hedi had finished her hair and make-up, and Fiona's taste in outfit, suited her. Her pale skin and black hair shown in the mirror. She turned to see the temp tattoo they had put on each other. The butterfly sat perfectly on her lower back. The corset sat right on top, revealing some skin. She blushed at her self.

"Come on! Lets hit the road!" Fiona yelled, each slipping a hotel key, money, and lip gloss in their jean pockets. Her mom had out done her self. Earlier that day, when they got to the hotel she found a card from her mom and step-dad, with gifts for each of them. Pedis, Manis, and massages! They got all the fixing up and then headed to the hotel room to get ready for the club they were going to; Scorpio. Some band was playing that night and they were going to have a blast. Later that night they would go back to the hotel, eat, have cake and watch movies all night falling asleep whenever the next day.

Finally they made it to Scorpio in Hedi's car, with top down, according to Fiona, windblown hair was sexy. The laughed so much on the way there. They stepped into the club and the music hit them. The band hadn't started yet, so there was hip hop in the background playing.

"Lets make our way to the front so we can see the band!" yelled Fiona over the music. The nodded and went to near the front. Right at the moment a guy came on stage and announced the band, while 4 hot guys came out on stage. The lead singer, hopped to the mike and yelled, "Hey Scorpio! We're Violet Hill! How you guys doing tonight?!" The crowd responded with screams and whistles. "Alright let's get this started." The drummer beat his drum sticks and the song started. The opening lyrics approached saying, "Follow your bliss, It reads on my chest  


I know I got it tattooed for a reason…" The song played with awesome melodies and lyrics. When the song ended, the lead introed the next song and played a set of three songs straight. Juliet couldn't keep her eyes off the lead singer. His black hair flopped with his singing. He wore a white tee, and jeans, and his wrist had a thick leather band. But mostly, he has the most beautiful piercing blue eyes. Juliet danced with her friends to the music and felt the blue eyes burn through her, watching her every few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Haden couldn't believe the energy the crowd had. It was coming at them full force. He also couldn't believe the beauty dancing right in front of them. She was pale with shiny black hair cascading down her back, star colored blue eyes, and the sweetest tattoo resting between her jeans and top, on her lower back. Sexy. He had to get her name. He needed to talk to her.

"That was the best set ever!" screamed Mason back stage. All the guys were pumped up.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go see something out there…" Haden's voice trailed off as he walked into the club.

"Alright dude. We'll call you back when we go back on." Carter said. Haden couldn't hear anything; the music beating around him didn't make it into his ears. All his mind was focused on was finding that girl. He needed to find her. Who was she? A princess? He walked around the club as girls called out to him. He saw one of the girls that way dancing with his mystery girl. He approached her.

"Hey. Have you seen that girl you were dancing with? She was wearing pink?" he said sounding weird.

"Um yeah!" she said. The turned around and pulled a girl over turning her. "Juliet!" she screamed "Look!" and sure enough it was mystery girl. Her blue eyes shot through him. Her hair wild all over.

"Hey!" she screamed over the music. "I'm Juliet! Whats your name?" she blushed. He smiled.

"I'm Haden." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. She followed him without protest and waved bye back to her friends. Once outside when he could finally he spoke. "Hey Juliet." She laughed and tossed her head back. The glorious black strands fell perfectly back into place.

"That band of your is awesome! I haven't heard of you guys before."

"This is our 1st gig. I'm glad you like it."

"It's great!"

"I haven't seen you around. You come here often?" the line sounded cornier when he said it out loud. He winced. She laughed and responded.

"No I don't. It's my eighteenth birthday. My friends brought me here." Yes! He thought.

"Awesome! Happy Birthday!" he said hugged her. She held tight.

"Thanks!" Her friends came outside and one spoke.

"Hey! Singer guy! Your band is coming back on! I think they'll need you."

"Oh. I gotta get back. You going to stick around?"

"For a little while." She smiled.

"Wait for me." He said.

"I'll try but my friends have their plans for me."

"Alright then." He said. "Just in case I don't get the chance later." He kissed her quickly and ran off into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter!

"Oh my god!" Fiona yelled.

"He is so hot!" yelled Hedi. Juliet just stood there shocked.

"Hey? Are u ok Juli?" Hedi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…shocked!" she laughed. "He kissed me! He really did! Oh my god!" they did a little happy dance and then went inside to listen to Haden and his band. The next set they played was even better than the 1st one. And at the end, Haden stopped and spoke into the mike.

"1st of all, I just want to thank all you guys here, for making our 1st gig so freakin awesome!" the crowd yelled in response. "And now I want to sing something for someone I met tonight." There was a spotlight on her and her friends. "This is Juliet. Today is her 18th birthday. I just wanted to sing happy birthday, from all of us to her. What do you guys think?" he spoke to the crowd and his band. The all nodded and shouted. "Alright, wave hi Juliet." She did as told, and then the song started. She stood there blushing. Once the happy birthday rock version was over the band continued to play the last song of the night, and Haden winked at her.

"Do you wanna stay Juliet?" Fiona and Hedi asked.

"No let's just go back to the hotel." They were in awe.

"What!?"

"Yeah. I'm never gonna see him again anyway. I wont be allowed to! I don't wanna get too attached. Let's go!" Juliet led the way out of the club and her friends followed. She turned up the music in the car and the party went on as if Haden had never appeared. Back at the hotel they pigged out on popcorn, room service and cake, watching movies for the rest of the night. It was the best birthday of her life…


End file.
